!Workshop!
Game 5 - The Heart of Slaughter Lord Humble Charms: # Harmonious Presence Meditation (Presence 2, Essence 1) # Majestic Radiant Presence (Presence 4, Essence 2) # Listener-Swaying Argument (Presence 3, Essence 1) # Impassioned Discourse Technique (Presence 4, Essence 2) # Fists of Iron Technique (Brawl 1, Essence 1) # Iron Battle Focus (Brawl 3, Essence 1) # Thunderclap Rush Attack (Brawl 3, Essence 1) # Ferocious Jab (Brawl 3, Essence 1) # Burning Fist Burial (Brawl 4, Essence 2) # Force-Rending Strike (Brawl 4, Essence 2) # Reed in the Wind (Dodge 3, Essence 1) # Searing Quicksilver Flight (Dodge 4, Essence 1) # Force-Stealing Feint (Dodge 5, Essence 2) # Enduring Mental Toughness (Integrity 1, Essence 1) # Spirit-Maintaining Maneuver (Integrity 3, Essence 2) # Strength-Increasing Exercise Game 6 - The Hand of the Kami Game 7 - The Will The game picks off where we left off: with the PCs still in Unagi, preparing to leave for Mori Ayori. Scene One - On the Will On their way to Mori Ayori, it is revealed that the captain of the ship left and Raya is in control, having already sailed further past Mori Ayori up the Will. She tells the PCs that the Black Boars are pleased with them, and the the Black Father has rewarded them with her very own self to do with as they please. She soon intercepts a message destined to reach Unagi and the Void Monkey leadership, coming from Shiro Tobu. The message warns of recent Fair Folks sightings, and urges them for help. The PCs send back the Silver Hawk with the message, adding that they are now with Raya and will be going to deal with the Fair Folk situation unless advised to do otherwise. On the third day, they burned the treacherous Black Boar captain. Raya says that a man named Wan, a cook at Will's End, can provide them with help against the Fair Folk. If stories are to be believed, he not only encountered the Fair Folk, but has spent time at the Rosenwood. Raya reveals that her father is probably a god or spirit, making her a godblood. Scene Two - The Twin Magistrates On the 5th night, while docked in a little village by the name of Wibiyai, the PCs encounter the Twin Magistrates, Imwei and Sleeping Dragon, a Fire aspect Dragonblood, a pair a twin Gold Magistrates. They are on a mission, having been recently called upon by Oni Tanari herself. The PCs tell them about Shodd, revealing the possibility that Gold Magistrates are not bound by their Oaths while there is no King-Kami. The Gold Magistrates learn that Raya met with the Black Father. A deal is sealed by the Eclipse: Päf swears to tell any and all information learned about the Black Boar leadership, in exchange for the sake and life of Raya being in Päf's hands. Scene Three - Will's End On the 8th day: Grey Mask: owner, Guild of Guilds Kosuki: Humble Fat Wan: Humble, hates Void Monkeys Numba Wan: Humble Wan the Cook: Humble Kaz Sian: Ember Wolf, Ni-Oh Urzo: Void Monkey, Ni-Oh Kato:Humble, Ni-Oh Bohdi: Void Monkey, Ni-Oh Wilder the Bold / the Lame: Humble, adventurer: stabbed himself, infected with Wyld-Tainted disease. Wong Song: bard, mandoline Hiro Wanabi: thug Game 8 - Shiro Tobu Scene One - We Have to Talk About Raya Raya quitte avec le bateau, devant attendre les joueurs à Wibiyai Scene Two - What Remains They find Bayoga, a "widow" andwhat remains of her husband. The Fair Folk took their two children, Tidus (7) and Wakka (9). Scene Three - Shiro Tobu Convoi: 2 Lily Tiger, 11 humains prisonniers, 3 buck-ogres, 12 hobgoblins. Game 9 - Eastbound Suns Le plus gros du combat est évité. Le groupe négocie avec Lumiliel. Les otages sont libérés. MoW écrit une pièce de théâtre. Ri-Yen est fourrée par Testost Kilmu Li, minor terrestrial god, can only manifest, dit qu'il devrait rester 40 personnes parties en convois. Donne les indications pour le Rosenwood. Minor Tie (Biron - Collaboration). Testost se fait Océanne (Mantle of Whispers). À venir: Helzekiel avec Kitsune et Shunko Nori et Paf. Game 10 - The Rosenwood Fair Folks Galore! Winter aurait passé par là. Game 11 - A Deal with the Goblin King Mantle of Whispers propose de se marier avec Ambriel: un "mariage floral". *Un mariage ouvert, *1 mois / année ou l'équivalent aux 5 ans max, *libre circulation pour la 4e reine (Roi-Soleil) et ceux qui portent sa marque *dote annuelle à l'endroit de MoW, *instruction et mantorat pour MoW, *assistance armée lorsque requise pour MoW, *partage des informations concernant les incarnations précédentes de MoW, *immunité complete à la famille (adoptive et de sang) de MoW aux prédations Fair Folk, *les villageois capturés doivent être libérés, *Hearthstone, *le titre de MoW est Roi-Soleil *le premier enfant naturel de MoW doit être élevé au Rosenwood, Le maire du village a été ramené au village par la She-Boar (Shibu Gunn). Les PCs retrouvent Raya à Wibiyai. Sweet Capucine est heatbroken du mariage de MoW. Raya est laissée à Kyuden Nil. Game 12 - Seasons Twice Come and Gone 6 months pass. The PCs are summoned by Sweet Capucine, at Testost's behest. They learn about Zül (wants to be free in Creation) and Lady Wisdom. Ils se rendent à un Outpost barbare, dirigé par le Vieillard (Oko Bernabé). Les Black Boars seraient au Pic-à-Komo, avec près de 300 personnes (130 femmes et enfants). Testost se révèle en tant que Void Magistrate . Testost se fait offrir les Black Boars - Chapitre Void Monkey en cadeau par Tonrak Blackfather. Päf informe par Infaillable Messenger les Gold Magistrate que Baron Rafiki a été remplacé par Baron Testost. Il fait aussi une description de Tonrak Blackfather. Game 13 - Endoval Commencer par Ben qui trouve, dans les appartements maintenant laissés vacants, un coffret contenant un médaillon de jade arborant un symbole proche de celui de la Maison Baloo (le symbole est celui de Oogaloo Baloo, le dieu de la Maison Baloo). Le symbole est aussi présent sur le staff de Runn. Dans le coffret se trouve aussi un lame brisée sentiente se présentant comme la Princesse Endoval. Endoval est un nom lié au démon Killamal, the Hoarder of Blades. Les PCs se rendent au temple de Oogaloo plutôt qu'à la capitale, espérant tomber sur Rafiki plutôt que Killamal. Les PCs tombent sur 2 blood apes. Baston. Testost en tue 1. Runn l'autre. Game 14 - What Lies Before Us Rafiki est vaincu, carbonisé. Oogaloo est apeurée, puis amadouée. Oogaloo révèle l'Histoire des Baloo: le Démon Endoval avait corrompu la Maison et donné des pouvoirs démoniaques à la Maison. Endoval avait été forgé puis offert aux Ember Wolf. Mantle of Whispers est découvert par Runn comme étant une femme enceinte de 4-5 mois. Runn PARLE. Le fabriquant de la lame Endoval est Baloo Lu Ping. Le Void Magistrate , Testost , entérine la reformation de la Maison Baloo. Category:*Unavailable